Little Bird
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: Getting used to having older brothers is definitely different. AU.
1. Birds of A Feather

So this started as a fill on the YJ anon meme on LJ (the prompt was: I want Dick to be the youngest-or-second-youngest of the Robins.) and then got a bit out of hand.

"Hey baby bird," a now familiar voice calls out from behind him.

Dick finds himself bristling at the nickname, they may be older than him but he's been doing it longer! He's the one who should have embarrassing nicknames for them both. But he's been so busy lately with Young Justice missions that he hasn't really had that much interaction with Batman's two newest sidekicks.

Then again, he still wasn't used to the fact that he now had two older brothers. It had been a bit of a shock to come home after a weekend at Mount Justice to find out that Bruce had taken in sixteen year-old twins.

Dick finally turns to see Jason smiling at him. Dick can't help the small grin that rises up in reply. "Hey Osprey. Where's Magpie?"

"Over here," comes the vaguely pretentious sounding answer from the shadows. A moment later Damian appears from the shadows to stand next to his brother.

Unless you inspect them closely, or you just knew them, you can't tell the difference between the two. Which, according to Bruce, was the reason they had the exact same costume. Confusion amongst your enemies as to how many of you there were was a good thing.

Dick feels his grin widen as he turns back around and perches himself on the edge of the roof. Peering down into the alleyway he can see Clock King and a few mooks getting ready for a heist.

"You two ready for a day that will live in famy?"

"Famy isn't even a word Robin," replies Damian.

Dick doesn't reply, just disappears into the night with a mad giggle.


	2. Flock Together pt 1

So this takes place about a month after _Birds of A Feather_. Also, I own nothing.

M'gann really, really, really wants to ask Robin about the two young men sitting next to him. But she's sure that he plans on telling everyone when they get here, so she challenges herself to find out herself while she waits.

So she goes about making dinner, every once in a while sneaking a glance at the two sitting with Robin at the island. They are definitely older than Robin, though probably not by very many years (she knows she could be wrong though, human aging is still an odd concept for her). Like Robin they are both wearing sunglasses, which she knows means they don't want their 'civilian' identities revealed.

The timer on the counter goes off, reminding her to check the lamb and squash kebobs. They seem to be done so she takes them out and sets them on the stove so they can 'rest' (which doesn't make sense, how can an inanimate object sleep?).

"So are you going to introduce us little bird?" She doesn't know which of the two said it, but she decides not to tell them that she can hear their whispers.

"Later, Os, you just need to be patient."

There's a snort from the one not named Os. "You just want a chance to show off don't you?"

Robin chuckles but doesn't respond. M'gann realizes she's stopped working and that that probably seems suspicious (though Robin probably already knows she's been listening in), so she floats out the ingredients for the tzatziki sauce and starts measuring and mixing.

"Did you just see that?" the one still unnamed hisses.

"She's a Martian Mag, what did you expect?" This from Os.

"How do you know that?" the-unnamed-one-who-is-apparently-named-Mag asks.

"She's green you idiot," the sound of cloth on cloth. "You never paid any attention to those Sci-fi movies I used to make you watch with me did you?"

Mag doesn't answer Os' question, and Os just gives and exasperated, but loving sigh. Robin has been strangely silent this whole time and a quick peek shows her that he has his face buried in his hands.

It is that simple movement that tells her their relationship. They are brothers. A spurt of happiness fills her now that she's figured it out. She starts humming one of her favorite songs from Mars as she finishes up the tzatziki.

There's a rush of air and then Wally is standing next to her. "Hello beautiful." His grin looks like it might split his face in half.

She smiles back, "hello Wally, how was your day?"

"It was alright, but it's much better now that I'm here with you." Before M'gann can reply Wally turns around and sees their two guests. "Woah, who called in the MIB?"

M'gann doesn't know what Wally is talking about, but apparently Os does because he starts laughing and M'gann can finally put a face to his voice.

She can tell Wally wants to ask more questions, but she's pretty sure they're going to have to wait. So she kills two birds with a stone. "Wally can you please let the others know dinner is ready?"

He gives her a blinding smile and then vanishes. Of course, he reappears less than a minute later. Things take a turn towards the awkward after that. Robin fidgets, his fingers beating out a steady tattoo on the tile. Os and the other one, who must be Mag, are doing something that apparently comprises of them trying to pin each other's thumbs down. Wally is staring at them as if just looking will reveal to him who they are.

Finally the others start arriving. Artemis is first, she doesn't even bother to take stock of the situation just heads over to Wally and elbows him in the arm. "You're staring."

He finally takes his gaze off of Os and Mag. "So?"

She rolls her eyes as she takes the seat next to him. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

M'gann can't help but giggle at the expression on Wally's face, a strange mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

Kaldur and Superboy come in together, both deeply engrossed in their conversation. Until Superboy notices the two new people at their island. "Who are you two?"

Neither of them answer, but Robin clears his throat and sits up a bit straighter. "These are my brothers Osprey," he points to the one sitting next to him. "And Magpie," the one sitting next to Osprey. "They were curious about the team and wanted to meet you all."

Wally seems to perk up a bit, "So are you guys thinking of joining, 'cause that would be kinda cool. I'm Kid Flash by the way."

Apparently Osprey and Magpie have elected Robin their spokesperson. "They're not joining us KF. Batman recruited them to help him out, especially when I'm gone."

Wally droops a bit.

Kaldur steps in, "I am Kaldur. That is Superboy, Artemis, and M'gann."

M'gann smiles at them. "But you can call me Megan."

The room falls silent for a few moments before Wally speaks again, "so you've got brothers Rob?"

"Well. . .uh. . ." M'gann never thought she'd see Robin at a loss for words, but he is.

Part two should be up in about a week, week and a half . I've got finals next week so I don't think I'm going to be doing much writing for fun this weekend.


	3. Flock Together pt 2

Thanks to everyone's reviews! I'm so glad people are liking my story.

AAAAAAAAAAaaaaa

"What my little brother is trying to say," Osprey butts in. "Is that we are new to being brothers and being part of the brotherhood of the birds."

Magpie gives a derisive snort. "Brotherhood of the birds, really?"

Osprey gives him a gentle shove. "It sounds cool and you know it, Pie."

"Don't call me Pie!"

Robin's head goes back into his hands as Osprey and Magpie start flinging insults at each other. Superboy seems confused and Wally's eyes keep darting between the two as they volley back and forth.

"M'gann, I think we should have dinner," Kaldur's voice is the same as always, as if two arguing teens is no big deal. M'gann squeaks, she completely forgotten. It's an easy thing, however, to float over the kebobs, tzatziki, dishes, and flatware and set them in the middle of the island. It is an interesting change of events when Superboy is the first to dig in, while Wally seems oblivious to the food.

Osprey and Magpie are still sniping at each other, Artemis butts in, "would you two just shut up and eat?"

They stare at her, shocked. Meekly they start digging in. Robin chuckles.

The rest of dinner passed quietly, which was a bit of a relief.

After dinner everyone piled their plates in the sink and then headed for the training room. Robin was about to do the same when she smiles at him. "It's your turn to do dishes Robin."

He grimaces, "really?"

She nods. Then Osprey pipes up, "don't worry little bird we'll help you."

While M'gann thinks the nickname is totally adorable she was hoping they wouldn't say that, she was hoping to see how they'd interact with everyone without their little brother around.

Robin waves them off, "nah. I got it covered. Thanks though."

M'gann gives them her biggest smile, "I can show you to the training room if you'd like?"

Osprey grins. "That would be wonderful."

She starts to float away and a moment later their footsteps follow.

"Well this will definitely be a change of pace for us won't it Mag? Who knows you might actually win a match or two."

"You're obviously forgetting that I've beaten you quite a lot."

M'gann is about to stop and turn around, when Osprey, completely out of the sky, says "race you to the room."

Then he's off like a bullet from a gun and there is silence for a moment. Magpie growls something that she's sure would make Batman blush and then he's running too. She flies faster to see what they're doing. Osprey's at the entrance to the training room when Magpie catches him. Or at least his jacket. M'gann watches, slightly amazed, as Osprey slips out of the jacket and turns it into a hand flip.

Magpie raises an eyebrow. "Showoff."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry it's a bit short. Don't know when part three will be done since my mind apparently wants to work more on the other two stories in this series (or at least more on Broken Wing).

Also, any and all messups concerning adages/ sayings are completely on purpose.


End file.
